The present invention relates to a printing device, and in particular, to a printing device equipped with two or more medium holding units for holding print media to be printed on. The present invention relates also to a control method, a computer program and a computer-readable recording medium for the printing device.
Fabric printing devices, equipped with one carriage (for feeding a print head for discharging ink onto fabric held on a planar platen), one operation panel and one color ink set, are well known (see Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2004-268506, for example). The fabric printing device carries out the printing of print data on fabric by moving the carriage and the platen in a main scanning direction and in an auxiliary scanning direction, respectively.
Inkjet printers generally require longer printing time compared to automatic screen printers. In order to speed up the printing operation, there has been proposed a printing device having an enlarged main body, two or more platens of the same size horizontally arranged on the same plane, and one print head successively executing printing on print media held on the platens (see FIG. 7C and FIG. 7B of United States Patent Application Publication No. US2005/0179708 A1 (hereinafter referred to as '708 publication), for example).